


Thank Fort For That

by damniamgay



Series: Kim and Trini [4]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, I mean it's mainly fluff, but it's adorable, they have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: The 'Our kid is totally the one who wanted to build a pillow fort, not me.' AU





	Thank Fort For That

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the 101 fluffy prompts going round on tumblr and I've been meaning to write this one for awhile. So here it is!

The door squeaked open with some resistance and Trini stepped inside. She called out, "Hello?"

No reply.

She called out again, and took her coat off. Walking into the hallway, she poked her head into the kitchen and was met with food wrappers littered around the small room.

She sighed rather audibly and walked into the living room.

She rolled her eyes at the sight of her wife, who was currently rolling out of the pillow fort she had made.

Kim stopped her roll and looked impressed with herself until she met the gaze of Trini. "Why is there a pillow fort in our living room, babe?" Trini asked laughing lightly at the sight of it. Kim's amusement fell and a slightly more worried look painted on her face.

Their daughter poked her head out and Kim briefly looked behind her, "She wanted to make the pillow fort..." Kim pointed to Addy behind her.

Trini raised an eyebrow and flickered her view between her wife and her daughter.

"Not me. I don't know why you'd think I'd want a pillow fort. She made this all on her own, I was just inside making sure she wasn't going to die." Kim attempted to fake an explanation.

Trini walked closer towards her wife and crouched down, "Nice work, Kim." She whispered into her ear and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Did you want her to make a pillow fort?" Trini asked motioning for Kim to go inside the fort.

The young girl opened and closed her mouth a few times, doing an excellent impression of a fish. Until she said, "She made me," backing into the fort slowly.

Trini nodded, "That's my girl." She said hugging her daughter tightly.

"We discussed this, Addy!" Kim said laughing.

Trini leaned into Kim and whispered, "We're keeping this up."

Kim fist pumped and high fived Addy. Addy started rambling on about something she learnt at school and how that they really needed to put a new light in her classroom because it was getting difficult to see when it was dark.

Trini shook her head at her wife's antics and laughed along with whatever Addy was rambling on about.

Kim grabbed Trini's hand and they knew exactly what each other were thinking and it wasn't just because of the Ranger telepathy. It was because they knew that they were the luckiest people in the universe.


End file.
